1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell power system and, in particular, to a fuel cell power system including a fuel cell and a hydrogen storage vessel having a hydrogen absorbing material that can store and release hydrogen in order to supply hydrogen to the fuel cell. Such a fuel cell power system is mounted in, for example, a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to conventional power systems of this type, an arrangement having heating means that guides low temperature waste heat from a fuel cell to a hydrogen storage vessel by means of a blower is known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-47400).
However, the above-mentioned heating means has the problems that the hydrogen absorbing materials that can be used therein are limited to those that have a low hydrogen release temperature; since such hydrogen absorbing materials have a small hydrogen storage capacity per unit weight, the dimensions of the hydrogen storage vessel must be increased, and the conventional power systems are of little practical use in vehicles.